pjhobbitfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of characters
Thorin and Company Glóin Glóin is the father of Gimli, younger brother of Óin, the cousin of Balin and Dwalin and a relative of Thorin, Fíli and Kíli and son of Gróin. The Hobbit film trilogy, Glóin is portrayed by Peter Hambleton and falls onto Bilbo's matt along with the other dwarves. Glóin also carries a locket of his son and wife, revealed in The Desolation of Smaug. He met his son's future best friend, Legolas, who questions the gender of Glóin's wife. Glóin is insulted by the fact Legolas mistook his wife for Óin and Gimli a "goblin mutant"". Later, the rest of the Company pressure Glóin to contribute his remaining money to help pay for having Bard smuggle them into Lake-town. Thorin, knowing Glóin, tells him to give up what he has, but the dwarf remains inconspicuous with it all, making up excuses and given a look by Balin. However, after he sees the the Lonely Mountain, he forfeits his money to his cousin. He is also one of the dwarves to stick with Thorin while his brother leaves the company to take care of Kíli, who was injured by a poisoned arrow. Glóin last appears in the Battle of the Five Armies, where he is happily reunited with his brother, believing him to be dead. He also participates and survives the Battle and says a tearful farewell to Bilbo, but not before the Hobbit invites them to come to the Shire any time. In The Fellowship of the Ring, Glóin attended the Council of Elrond with his son and several dwarves after they are sent by their king Dáin Ironfoot to attend the meeting in fear of Bilbo Baggins' safety. Although not specifically stated in the films, Glóin presumably caught up with Bilbo and met his friend's nephew, Frodo Baggins. He is played in fact by John Rhys-Davies, who also portrayed his son. Balin Balin is one of the main characters in The Hobbit and is portrayed by Ken Stott, both old and young. Balin is also the oldest of Thorin's Company (in the book, Balin was second oldest) and cousin of Óin, Glóin and Gimli and older brother of Dwalin. During The Hobbit, Balin becomes a mentor to Bilbo, teaching him the ideals of a dwarf. Sometime after The Hobbit trilogy, Balin met Bilbo Baggins and informed him of the recovery of Erebor Kíli Kíli is the second-born son of Dís, the younger brother of Fíli, and love interest of Tauriel. He is older than Ori, therefore the second youngest of all the dwarves. Kíli and Fíli are the third and fourth dwarves at Bilbo's house to arrive at Bilbo's house and start throwing his plates around the room. During the middle of the summer, Fíli and Kíli are tasked with protecting the ponies, but all fail and they send Bilbo to save them while retrieving the ponies. They fallow the quest through Rivendell, the and all the way to the Carrock. Kíli has a bigger role in The Desolation of Smaug, where, in Mirkwood, he meets a beautiful elf named Tauriel and starts to fall in love with her. While the company makes their escape, Kíli is later wounded by an arrow laced with Poison. Kíli is forced to remain in Laketown, and the company (with the exception of Bofur, Fíli and Óin) goes to continue the quest. In The Battle of the Five Armies, Kíli is forced to leave Tauriel behind and goes to the to reunite with his uncle and their friends. During the of the Five Armies, Kíli is sent to search the lower halls, but ends up losing his brother, driving Kíli into a berserk rage. He goes on to avenge his brother's death, but as Tauriel is almost killed, Kíli leaps into her defense, being mortally wounded by Bolg before dying. Tauriel later kisses Kíli's lips and is sent to the Halls of Mahal to wait for the world to be renewed There is a love-triangle between Kíli, Legolas, and Tauriel. Fíli Fíli (portrayed by Dean O'Gorman) is the older brother of Kíli, nephew of Thorin II, son of Dís, grandson of Thráin and great-grandson of Thrór. Fíli is also the third youngest of Thorin's company. In the first Hobbit film, he and Kíli are the third and fourth dwarves to arrive at Bilbo's house and start throwing his plates around the room. During the middle of the summer, Fíli and Kíli are tasked with protecting the ponies, but all fail and they send Bilbo to save them while retrieving the ponies. They fallow the quest through Rivendell, the Misty Mountains and all the way to the Carrock. The Desolation of Smaug extended edition, Fíli and Kíli are the seventh and eighth dwarves who show themselves to Beorn. All of them end up captured by Mirkwood Elves, which also shows Fíli hiding all his weapons in hidden places. In Laketown, shows Fíli defying Thorin and stays with Kíli, who had been injured earlier when they escape Mirkwood. During the Battle of the Five Armies, Fíli and his company escape Smaug's fire and go to the Lonely Mountain, where they are reunited with the remaining members of the Company. When Bilbo reveals he stole the Arkenstone and gave it to Bard and Thranduil, Fíli's uncle tries to get the latter to kill Bilbo, but Fíli refuses and, along with Bofur, helps the hobbit escape Erebor. After Thorin has recovered of Dragon sickness, and after Thorin and four of the company members leave for Ravenhill, Fíli is sent by Thorin to scout the lowerhalls. However, instead of dÓing what Thorin told them to do, Fíli is found by Orcs and later killed by Azog the Defiler. After his death, Fíli's spirit is sent to the Halls of Mahal, waiting for the world to renew itself. Men of Laketown Bain Bain (portrayed by John Bell) is the first-born child of Bard and older brother of Sigrid and Tilde and a descendant of Girion, the Lord of Dale before its destruction. Bain first appears in The Desolation of Smaug. After Smaug infiltrates Lake-town, Bain and his family evacuate with Tauriel and the four dwarves. After Bard fails numerous times, Bain leaves the others. He retrieves the Black Arrow and hands it to Bard, assisting his father in killing the dragon. Bain later proves to be in assistance during the Battle of the Five Armies, killing Orcs and trying to keep his family safe. The three children flee tot he great hall before rejoining the others. Eventually, Bain succeeded his father and became the second king of the Newly built Dale. He also fathered a son named Brand and later became the grandfather of Bard II. Orcs Azog the Defiler Azog, also known as the Defiler (portrayed by Manu Bennett) is one of the main antagonists of The Hobbit. Before the entire films, the Defiler fought in the Battle of Moria, a conflict in the Orcs-Dwarves war. He beheaded Thrór and abducted Thráin. He went ahead to kill a young Thorin Oakenshield. However, Thorin was able to cut off Azog's arm before he killed him. The orc spent the next few decades in recovery and hidden in the shadows By the time of AN unexpected Journey Azog sought his revenge on Thorin Oakenshield by hunting him and his entire company down. He first sends an Orc pack to hunt them down. Thorin bas assumed that Azog has been dead for the past few years. After his orcs fail to kill the Dwarves, Azog kills his second-in-command and takes on to lead the hunt himself. He is tipped off by the Great Goblin and corners them at the edge of the cliff. There he is confronted by Oakenshied whom is almost killed before he is saved by Bilbo Baggins and the eagles arrive to fly Thorin and Company safely to the Carrock. In The Desolation of Smaug, he is revealed to be a servant of Sauron who is under the alias of the Necromancer. Even though his master wishes to demolish the party looking for Thorin, Azog sends his son, Bolg into finish the job. Sauron has Azog advancing on Erebor. In The Battle of the Five Armies , after Smaug's death has reached every part of Middle-Earth, He orc later commands a legion of Orcs to take the Lonely Mountain away from the Dwarves and leads his army into the battle of the Five ARmies. On Ravenhill, he captures and kills Fíli and ends up in a duel with Thorin Oakenshield. Azog later mortally wounds Thorin, while the latter kills the former and lies dead on the frozen lake. Category:Lists